roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AG-3
}} The AG-3 is a Norwegian Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 76 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The "AG" stands for A'utomat'g'evær (literally means ''Assault Rifle or Automatic Rifle). It's a copy of the H&K '''G3A5. The G3A5 is an update of the famous G3A3 for the Danish army to be used as a Designated Marksman Rifle (designated as Gv M/66 by the Danish). To adapt with Norwegian demands, the Norwegian AG-3 has some differences from the original G3; it has a buttstock that is approximately 2 cm longer, the bolt carrier has a serrated thumb groove to aid in silent bolt closure, and it features an all-metal cocking handle and a different bayonet mount. There are several updates of the AG-3 which make it more modern: * AG-3F1: An AG-3 with a retractable stock as on the G3A4. The retractable stock was required by certain groups of soldiers within the Norwegian Armed Forces, primarily vehicle crews with limited space inside, particularly where a quick exit from such a vehicle is required. All versions of the AG-3 have the ability to attach a 40mm HK79 grenade launcher. * AG-3F2: An improvement of the AG-3F1, featuring B&T Picatinny rails on the receiver, as well as a RIS handguard. This version is the AG-3 found in-game. In-Game ''General Information The AG-3 is a powerful rifle in-game, as it is a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK) to a full health enemy with at any range. However, due to the use of the high power 7.62x51mm NATO rounds, the AG-3 suffers from very high recoil and has a low Rate of Fire (RoF), currently the slowest in-game for a fully-automatic weapon at 525 RPM, making it less ideal to spray, especially at medium range and beyond. However, with the aid of attachments and some recoil control, one can make it effective at mid ranges. This rifle has an incredibly long effective range, but it does not affect its performance since it's a 3SK at all ranges. Like the SCAR-H, the AG-3 has a 20+1 magazine size, with 120 rounds in reserve. With aid from attachments, this gun can become quite effective at medium range engagements. However, it can still be outgunned at close range by many weapons in the game. 'Usage & Tactics' The key to successfully using this weapon is to use it as a DMR and avoid CQC engagements. The player can choose between switching to semi-automatic fire or tap firing in full-auto. Due to the very slow full-auto RoF, tap firing in full-auto is very easy. Even in the semi-automatic mode, its RoF is still much higher than the other DMRs, such as the SKS. The AG-3 has a good base damage - it takes the same amount of hits to kill as the MK-11. The AG-3 can thus be considered as a DMR that has the ability to fire full-auto. The bullet drop of the AG-3 is about the same as the MK-11, which is accurate up to 150 studs without the need for significant bullet drop compensation. The AG-3 has a surprisingly good hip fire stability, contrary to the relatively low hipfire stability shown in the statistic bar. Combined with the Vertical Grip, this gun can serve well as a self-defense weapon. A long-range optic such as the ACOG will help a lot to use the AG-3 as a DMR. In any case, the Muzzle Brake is a better choice over the Compensator for this gun due to the very powerful vertical recoil. The underbarrel attachment is dependent on the user's play style, although the performance of the AG-3 may push prospective users towards the Angled or Folding Grip. Conclusion Overall, the AG-3 is a medium to long range weapon. The AG-3 boasts good damage and bullet drop to help it in long-range engagements, even on equal foot with some DMRs, while it's damage also helps it perform well in medium ranges. However, the AG-3 has the lowest full-automatic RPM in the game, making CQC difficult for the AG-3, even with good recoil control, despite its 3SK at any range. If you use this weapon, it is recommended to have a secondary ideal for CQC, or keep your distance from areas where CQC is normal, especially with PDWs or Shotguns. Players who are skilled and know what they are doing can yield positive results from this weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage per shot, 3SK at any range. * Good 2SK range with headshots - Lasts up to around 160 studs. * Low ammunition consumption. * Good effective range. * Good iron sights. Cons: * Lowest full-auto RoF in-game. * Long empty reload time. * Very high vertical recoil. * Very poor CQC performance. * Mobility is comparable to that of the RPK. * Smaller magazine capacity for a full-auto weapon. Trivia * The enormous recoil of the AG-3 despite the slow rate of fire is due to its roller-delayed blowback system, which benefits small cartridges, but generates high recoil with rifle cartridges. * Both the G3 and AG-3 are classified as Assault Rifles in Germany (Sturmgewehr) and Norway (Automatgevær). ** The Battle Rifle category is an English term, and an equivalent does not exist in most other parts of the world. * The developers originally classed this gun as a part of the MP5 series. However, the MP5 is, in actuality, based off the G-3 instead of vice versa. * When the AG-3 first came out, its damage was initially 35->26, making it inferior to the SCAR-H in almost every aspect due to having the same Shots to Kill (STK), but a much slower RoF and much higher recoil. However, it shortly got its damage buffed. * In the Phantom Forces Beta, the AG-3's grip was yellow. * The reload is surprisingly not compromised of the "H&K slap". ** This may have done for balancing purposes as the H&K slap takes a longer time to perform. Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons